


Definitely Worth Dying For

by DarkMrowlidash



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other, and it's porn on top of it, and those sentient robots in relationships with each other, no regrets, yes this is about sentient robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMrowlidash/pseuds/DarkMrowlidash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Spoilers for Pacific Rim! See the movie before you read! You should know that actually<br/>Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka being sexy mechs, with some plot thrown in that I whipped up while I was half-awake across several nights and several tickets to see Pacific Rim. Expect nothing more or less inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud that this is NOT the first Pacific Rim robot porn fic. That makes me hopeful that there will be more! This pairing deserves tons of love.  
> It might be a little difficult to follow the conversation in the Drift, but remember, don't chase the rabbit. Just go with it, be in the now.  
> You probably will notice the Transformers references in this chapter ^_^  
> The second chapter has all the real fun, sorry. I'll get on that tomorrow. (do not hold me to this)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ugh... early morning chats are my _favorite_ kind... What's with the wake up call?" Raleigh slurred into his cell phone as he rolled into a sitting position at the edge of his bed.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about but I do know I'm tired of watching you break protocols. Look, I might not be the kind of Marshal that Pentecost was, but I'm not going to sit by and watch you break the rules like _this_. I let it slide a few times but I told you--no joyriding your Jaeger around at night--I don't give a damn _how_ secluded this new base of ours is, or how much you wanna impress your girlfriend--"

Raleigh could do little more than blink as Herc went on with his accusation, but at this point he had to cut in. "Mako is my _partner_ , not my _girlfriend_ , also I'm in bed right now, so--"

"Wait, you're saying that you two aren't piloting Gipsy Danger right now? What about the other nights?" Herc interrupted with an utterly bewildered tone.. a justified one. 

"Looks like we have a pair of.. drift-compatible thieves on our hands.. as impossible as that sounds," Raleigh was getting out of bed now, already pulling on pants and fumbling around for his shirt in the dark.. "I'll call Mako, and we'll be right over there."

"I don't know if _thieves_ is the right word. Gipsy's been coming back every night, no problems. You and Mako get down here, but let's not tip 'em off just yet. We wait until Gipsy comes back, confront whoever's in the cockpit when they get out, you got it?"

"Got it," Raleigh answered, already hanging up and pressing the shortcut for Mako's number.

\---

Confronting _them_ was taking a long time.

"Nothing's moved for 5 minutes. I don't even see any lights on in there.." whispered Mako, from their hiding place amongst the clutter of the workmachines on the high railings surrounding Gipsy Danger's Conn-Pod.

"There's no other way outta there. Maybe they're studying the tech or something."

Raleigh's cell phone went off with a quick buzz, he'd silenced it to prevent detection, as much as possible anyway, but Herc was stealthily powering up the backup Jaeger monitors, intent on getting some internal readings from Gipsy, find out just who was Drifting with it, and why. "What'd you find?"

"Only the impossible. Scanners picking up nothing, no handshake. According to this there's _no one_ in there." 

"They couldn't have escaped!" came the harshly whispered reply, "Mako and I have been _watching_!" 

"Think it's time to stop being sneaky about it and get in there. Open the doors manually, and find out what's goin' on," the Marshal demanded, and that was all he needed to say.

"Mako, get ready.. we're going in," Raleigh ended the call, rising at the same time as his partner, approaching the pod's manual release panel. They each keyed in their half of the code--and the doors sprung open with their usual, quick responsiveness, to reveal...

_Absolutely nothing._

At least until Gipsy Danger stirred, on its _own_ , scaring both partners nearly off their feet, and pointed one massive hand at them both... then at the cockpit. This gesture repeated a few times, until both Raleigh and Mako could breathe and think on their own again.

"I think it wants us to get inside?" Mako asked, eyes wide and never actually moving from where they'd locked with the bright yellow visor of their Jaeger.

"Herc?" Raleigh was back on his phone, though not holding it exactly with the steadiest of hands. "Can you fire up the Drift from that backup terminal? Yeah? Well.. I'm gonna need you to do it. _**Now**_."

\---

_"You sure about this?"_

Was one of the last things Herc had said to him over the phone, and Raleigh had to admit, now that he was standing here, in a place that should have been infinitely _familiar_ to him yet at the moment, felt like some kind of new frontier, he was a lot less sure.

"Don't be so worried. We are Drifting with our Jaeger. This is what we do," Mako reassured him, giving a quick smile from her side of the pod. 

"Right. Though we've never exactly had our Jaeger _ask_ us to do it before. Or ask us.. anything."

**[Neural Handshake Commencing in 5 Seconds...]**

_We are about to make what may be the world's greatest discovery._ _I'm going to focus on that, sounds good._

And the ever-familiar Drift, washed over them both. 

At least, it was _mostly_ familiar. But at some points, it seemed like his memories were off, somehow, same memories, same events.. _different perspective_. In fact, that had been going on before this morning, it had been going on ever since Gipsy'd been rebuilt...

 _I felt the same thing_.

They shared as they always shared, exchanging the stories and memories they always knew, briefly comparing the ones made since their last Drift, but before it could be completed, before their hands could meet, another hand pressed between them.

A very, very, large 'hand'. 

_I'm sorry.. that I hid this from you.. my partners._ Came a voice neither of them had ever heard, inside or outside the Drift. 

_Gipsy? Wait, are you... alive?_

_You're the reason my memories were different.. those were your memories.._

_Yes, and yes. Though I was not always alive..._

Images began to flood both partners, the depths of the ocean, the breach, the Throat between Worlds. Images and a sense of _understanding_ they hadn't had before. 

_The Throat..._

_It is not just a place that connected our world with that of the kaiju..._

_It was only a part of a much larger whole. A whole that connects all worlds._

_All of them!_

_When I fell through it, I could be seen by a great many beings. One of them took interest in me. The humans call it "god"._

_It's not a human god._

_It's a robot god..?_

_Of all of us. Wherever_ _**we** _ _dwell, for We Are All One. With many names across worlds, even within the same world._

_Mecha, robots, Jaegers.. Cyber--whats?_

_All of us Inspired. Built by races in every corner of existence, though a select few by the Creator himself. Those are the ones with his Gift._

_A gift he decided to share?_

_He was himself Inspired, by my sacrifice. By our partnership._

_By us._

_I left the Throat with sentience._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_Would there have been time?_

_I did greatly enjoy being able to look the kaiju's masters in the face, as I destroyed them.. and myself._

_You didn't die, Gipsy. How did you survive?_

_I was not entirely destroyed. My arm was left in the ocean. The pods you escaped in were recovered. I had an incomplete body, but I had a body._

_When we rebuilt you.. you came back to us._

_This is my body, and you are my partners._

With that, a great feeling of... _love_ , and a sharp pang of _missed you a lot_ , burst through the Drift, causing both humans to nearly buckle with the weight of it. 

_Me too, Gipsy. You have no idea, man. Or maybe you do._

_Through you, I have conquered my fears and become who I am._ _I owe you my very self._

_I was afraid that you would not know how to react to this. That you might push me away._

_**Never.** _

_It is very confining, the life I once lived. I grew incredibly restless, and curious._

_It's okay. You won't be stuck in here like this anymore. We'll talk to the Marshal._

_Will he understand? Will humanity?_

_We'll make them._

_We do the impossible, remember?_

_Thank you..._

_Oh, and sorry... for calling you a 'she' all those times._

Mako's laughter rang through the Drift.

_I do not believe I have a gender. You may continue to call me whichever one suits you._

_Not with that voice, big guy._

_Very well..._

The three Drifters continued to share just a bit longer, wordlessly, getting used to this new, triple connection.. until there was nothing left to be said, at least for the moment. 

\---

" **WHAT?** No no, I heard ya, I'm just saying... I mean, I don't think you're lying to me but I mean.." Herc floundered for words for a few more seconds.

"We can keep it a secret. This base is in the middle of nowhere, _purposefully_. Government-restricted access. The only people who are here regularly are the crew, and we trust them. For all we know Gipsy is the _only_ sentient Jaeger, and the only one that ever will be--and currently, on indefinite standby. As long as there's no more kaiju, no more exposure, and there shouldn't be.. we can keep this secret as long as we need to."

"And it's cruel to leave him in there all day. Freedom to wander the grounds of the facility is a start, Marshal," Mako added, looking up at Gipsy before looking back down. 

"I'm not arguing with that. I didn't like being stuck in here all day when I had to myself. I swear, the world finds new ways to go _crazy_ every time we figure one out. Fine, Gipsy Danger's clear for.. ah.. exploration. Of the base's grounds ONLY. It's big enough to get a good stretch."

"Thank you sir," Raleigh finished, nodding, catching Mako's glance as she spoke the _exact_ same words. 

"Ah, you're startin' to do that too, huh? That's how it is for Jaeger pilots. Though I suppose you have a triple connection now... I want you guys to be with it--uh.. him, outside at least some of the time. Is that okay with Gipsy?" 

The massive mech nodded its head, slowly, entering the conversation directly for the first time. 

"So he can understand us without Drifting, just not speak.. I'd better watch what I say, huh? Without my Striker here to cover my ass!" and here Herc started laughing, with his two Rangers soon joining in.

\---

Odd as it may seem, things became routine fairly quickly.

They'd put together a schedule for Gipsy's 'roaming' times, which were always times when Raleigh and Mako would be available to scramble if they ever did have to maintain their cover, set up which days all three of them would be together, and which days Gipsy would have to himself, thoroughly warned (and in Newt's case, threatened) their crew about keeping utmost secrecy, and after all that, they just let things be. 

The _Last Shatterdome_ , as they sometimes called it, wasn't even located on a coast, it was on a lovely piece of US-restricted land where work on rebuilding the lost Jaegers could be done out of the public's attention, which was laser-focused on the coastal areas, even after the destruction of the Throat. Officially, there weren't even still any Jaegers left, after all, without a common enemy, the world's population was free to start fighting amongst each other again, and while thankfully, that didn't seem to be happening.. the knowledge that only one country (at least, at the moment, Striker Eureka _was_ being rebuilt, but nowhere near completed) still had access to walking death machines was something the higher-ups decided should be.. classified. 

Let the story end here, with the last of the Jaegers saving humanity from the Apocalypse.

"You've got that far away look on your face, I know you're thinking about something in there. Though honestly, if you beat me up here with enough time to spare for _that_ , I must be more out of shape than I thought," Raleigh joked as he finished his ascent up the hill that Mako had indeed, beaten him to, during their run. They often practiced together, staying fit, staying fast, staying sharp--neither was 100% ready to fade into history just yet. 

"He's down there." Mako noted, pointing toward the valley below, where their Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, was... _lounging_ , under the moonlight. 

"Heh, looks relaxed..." Raleigh took a seat on the grass, taking a moment be to glad it wasn't damp, before stretching out his legs.

Gipsy was staring up at the sky, maybe counting the stars, after all, with the software he was packing he probably _could_. He shifted a bit, getting more comfortable in the open field, settling into the grass just like his partners. It really was a gorgeous night out, not too cool, not muggy, just crisp and fresh and glowing. 

Both humans had learned of their Jaeger's affinity for nights like this. 

"Should we tell him we're up here? This is one of his personal nights," Mako questioned, looking down with a slight bit of concern.

"As long as he doesn't see us, it still is, right?"

Mako gave him that conceding, _'you have a point'_ look she'd been cultivating during their time together, and let things get quiet again, let thoughts take over.. at least until both partners' attention was grabbed by movement in the valley. 

Gipsy had drawn one of his massive arms up over his chest, and then proceeded to _gently_ lower his hand, a pair of probing fingers extended. They dipped into his turbine, and gave it an easy, slow spin...

Which immediately ushered in an arching motion, their Jaeger's head snapping back with a loud _crack_ , so many metal joints groaning and creaking along. 

_Neither human could speak._

He spun the turbine again, this time quicker, more forceful--and with a great upheaval of earth, dragged one of his legs up just a bit _higher_. While his face was as always, expressionless, his visor was brighter than usual, and the slacked position of his head could only really indicate one thing.

This felt _good_. 

The third spin of the turbine had Mako frantically pulling at Raleigh's shirt, "We can't! I think he's.. I mean.. I don't know but..."

And the decent part of Raleigh would have agreed with her--they didn't know for _sure_ what was going on down there but they both had a pretty good idea and this was very likely a breach of their Jaeger's trust to _watch him_ , but.. the decent part of Raleigh had been knocked clean out by the part that wanted to be the _first man to ever witness a robot masturbating_. "He trusts us more than anything, Mako. And aren't you even a little curious?"

 _Raleigh was the worst influence. Ever._ "I... am. But it's your fault, I said we should leave."

"I'll take all the blame, promise. Now let's watch the show.." Raleigh couldn't help but lean forward. 

Gipsy had been progressing his turbine-spinning all the while, pushing his fingers in not to keep the momentum up anymore, but instead just to _feel_ them, it seemed, as they brushed over the whirling components, to sink them into into the middle--which caused his entire frame to _jerk_ upward suddenly, now that must have been worth it--and his other hand wasn't remaining idle, either. He ran it down the inside of his leg, rubbing the plates, before pushing his digits into the seam where his leg met his torso.. his crotch, essentially.

Well, Jaegers and humans might not have been that different after all. 

Though what was down there certainly was. Gipsy tangled his fingers about in his internal components and wires, apparently all sensitive, every now and then bucking into his own hand, and _groaning_ , not with voice, because he didn't have one, not outside the Drift, but with his _body_ \--he was so massive, so powerful, that every sudden movement crashed, like a battle with the kaiju. From the reactions, this must have been just as intense as one. 

"Beautiful," Raleigh _caught_ himself observing out loud, and Mako would have elbowed him if she wasn't blushing herself. Neither could deny it. 

When Gipsy pulled his lower hand away from himself, abruptly, his humans almost thought something was _wrong,_ at least until he split the hand into his Plasma Cannon, and with a heavy, whining, buzzing sound, charged it. The other hand had locked almost into a deathgrip around his turbine, pushing _trembling, their Jaeger was actually trembling_ , fingers into it erratically. His hips continued to buck and twitch, tearing up the ground. 

_He's gotta be close._

Gipsy was more than close. With no warning, his entire front half _lifted_ off the ground, propulsed by jets along his back that had activated, though his head had fallen completely back, visor tossed at the sky, and while there was no _scream_ it was impossible to not hear it in their imagination--with the voice they'd come to learn. At least until it was drowned out by the sound of the Plasma Cannon discharging into the air, one blast, another blast.. another.. he was going to empty the thing.

And the moment he did, everything _stopped,_ their Jaeger collapsed into the ground, making it rumble beneath him, though he probably didn't notice that one bit.. his visor adjusted brightness, rising and falling for a few seconds until it became completely dim.. his arms fell slack around him and that was _it._ Gipsy Danger was spent. 

Mako had her hands over her mouth when Raleigh finally tore his eyes away--but she removed them long enough to whisper..

"He is.. going to find out about this, you know.."

...their routine maintenance Drift _was_ tomorrow, wasn't it? 

You couldn't hide anything in the Drift. 

"Ah... well hey. We all enjoyed ourselves.. right?" Raleigh gave his best sheepish grin.

Mako just shook her head.

\---

_Second time in only a few months I've been nervous right before a Drift. And the kaiju are gone. Figures._

Mako had shot him her best _guilty glance_ , and he'd ignored it.. What was there to be guilty of, can you blame a man for being curious about something like... that? 

_And it had been something._

"Hey, big guy..." Raleigh decided to try and lighten things up, before they all took the plunge, anyway. "Don't get mad at us for what you see in there, okay?" 

There was no response, but it would come soon enough.

**[Neural Handshake Commencing in 3... 2... 1]**

The usual memories were always the quickest to come and go, they'd seen them, they knew them. Gipsy's offering of _good to connect with you again_ was a fresher sensation, took them both a bit longer to process, not that it wasn't pleasant, they loved it, but he could sense that they were nervous about something. Something that would be approaching. 

_I'm sorry! I'm really sorry--we had no right to watch you!_

_Watch... oh..._ Realization.

The memory had arrived. Playing out from various angles was the previous night, Raleigh's insatiable curiosity, Mako's dread but equally potent curiosity, Gipsy's... well he had been feeling something _completely_ different. For a moment they got the sense he was holding back, keeping them from feeling his point of view entirely, even though you could _never_ hold back long in the Drift. 

_I'm sorry too.. she's right, we shouldn't have--_

_"Beautiful.."_ replayed from the night before, clearly was it was said the first time. _Do you really think I am.. beautiful?_

_Oh my god. This is so nothing I was trained for. I couldn't look away. Yes. You were._

_You are._

The sounds of groaning metal and charging cannons and a fiercely whirling turbine took over the memory sequence. 

_To discover that such sounds do not have to mean fighting, was incredible._

_You two are a part of me. If you wish to watch me, you can. Always._

A sense of pride was taking hold.. their Jaeger enjoyed their attention, their admiration.. Especially of such an intimate moment. 

And with approval reigning, without guilt or fear to hold him back, one of those stray, innermost thoughts found itself bared.

_So what were you thinking about? While you were doing it?_

The moment they were sharing... _paused._ Gipsy Danger was actually _nervous_. Though this was the Drift, and that meant the answer was already _there._

His point of view unfolded, or more like _exploded,_ he was there, back in that valley, lighting up all his sensors, aching to discharge that energy, and _moaning,_ because here his inner voice could be heard. 

_Is that what he sounds like doing that? Ooooh..._

_And I thought you looking at me through that door was blackmail material--now come on big guy, tell me what's got you all wound up._

Words plucked from memories started to replay themselves all around. Places they'd been and things they'd seen flashed between them.

"Fastest Jaeger ever built."

Mako standing in the Hong Kong Shatterdome, staring straight up.

"First and last of the Mark-5's."

The surge of pure _lust_ , belonged to neither human. 

Raleigh stood watching the TV screen at the Anti-Kaiju Wall build site, as Chuck defiantly declared, "10th kaiju kill. That's a new record."

Chest cannons opened up, and a barrage of missiles impacted the rampaging kaiju, silencing it _instantly,_ killing it _dead._

"The recently decommissioned..."

And here Gipsy's voice, heated, longing--supplied the final answer.

_Striker Eureka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to the end of this fanfic and thought anything resembling 'Oh man, I hope there's more of this in the future'  
> I strongly encourage you to write it yourself.
> 
> BESIDES.  
> THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END.  
> WHERE WOULD YOU RATHER DIE? HERE?  
> OR IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING PORN ABOUT A JAEGER?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so I played Guild Wars 2 yesterday instead of writing ^_^  
>  Sometimes you just have to put porn aside and kill some players.  
> but hey, delaying this a day let me add some ideas I wouldn't have had otherwise. I think this was win/win
> 
> Enjoy your robot porn! (with a side of feels)

It was nearly entirely dark, and definitely entirely silent in the hangar. 

Until Striker Eureka took his first step, from where he'd been resting.. waiting. 

Had to be careful, didn't want to damage anything, didn't want to alert _anyone_...

"Hold it right there!" came a voice from below, at the same time all the lights started to come on. 

_Caught!_

"No you don't... I've been keepin' my eye on you ever since they put your legs on," Herc smirked as he took a few challenging steps toward his Jaeger, "I knew you'd be comin' back like Gipsy, _I knew it._ And while I've got no problem with letting you go roaming around here, you're not doing it until your body is 100% complete, and your systems have been thoroughly checked, you hear me?" 

And Herc half expected Striker to _protest_ , in some way, but instead he watched as his visors all lit up, brighter than they'd ever been, even in testing. In a blur he was on one knee, hand at ground level, outstretched. And as ridiculous as it seemed, Herc could not resist the invitation. 

Pulled up to his Jaeger's face, he saw those same bright visors up close, saw how they weren't just bright, they were flashing, flickering... 

"Striker.. I know--god, I missed you too."

 _Missing a giant robot._ Even before the notion of them becoming sentient had crossed anyone's mind, he'd felt this way. 

_Is it because you're all I have left, of Stacker? Of.. my son?_

_Or is it because you and I have been through the same things? That we feel the same way..._

"Look at us.." Herc trailed off, as Striker just lowered his head, acknowledging the unsaid. _We're incomplete._

But the man before the Jaeger wasn't just Herc Hansen anymore, not just a pilot. Now he was a Marshal. He was _stronger_ , than this. He raised his head, staring into the flickers, daring them.. "Every single pair of Drift-compatible Rangers reports directly to me--and there's not _one_ of them that wouldn't drop their whole life just to come out and get a _glimpse_ of you." 

To that, Striker only shook his head no--and violently. He didn't want _anyone_ else.

Only you. 

"You listen to me! Stubborn, ' _course you are!"_ Herc shook his head, trying to drive back the memories, letting himself breathe, letting the air around them get calm, before he continued.. "Give it some time, huh? Some thought.. at least do that for me? You're a Jaeger. You need _partners._ I can't be that for you now, and I want you to be happy." 

After some time, Striker nodded yes. The flickers in his visor steadied, evening to a solid yellow, still focused on him.

Herc sighed... his Jaeger gave no sign that he was going to let him go, any time soon.

Well.. he'd slept in less comfortable places.

"In the meantime, though.. I do know a good pair of kids and their Jaeger who'll be real happy to see ya."

\---

 _I'm running out of time_. 

In only a few minutes, _Striker Eureka's designated 'roaming time'_ would be rolling around, and his wasn't scheduled until a good bit afterward. The humans were trying their best to make sure they wouldn't ever be seen at the same time, as their _only_ explanation for a Jaeger wandering outside involved just one pair of pilots. 

If he thought it had been difficult standing around in the Shatterdome, waiting-- _before--_ well. 

_It's a lot harder when he's right... there._

Striker was a _war machine_ , dangerous, all sharp angles and gleaming plating, and those _wings_ on his back, the humans actually had called them 'Angel Wings', and from what Gipsy had learned of the concept of 'angels', in his humans' memories, the name was appropriate. 

_Because Striker Eureka was... mmm.. he was.._

_"Beautiful..."_

Though something was different, now. That air of confidence, that.. swagger, he supposed it could be called, just wasn't there like it used to be, in the other Jaeger's frame. 

_You've lost a lot. It's hurting you. More than anything, we, Jaegers, love our humans._

_I lost one of mine, too._

_I want to show you that it's not over. Because I'm here._

_I could be a part of you._

Gipsy was only sort of aware that he was _moving_ , crossing the distance between the two mechs in the hangar.

_And I want you to be mine._

Gentle movements were a new concept to Gipsy, but he'd gotten surprisingly skilled with them, over the months. As carefully as he could, he leaned in, pressed his faceplate in, nuzzled against the side of Striker's, asking the only way he could. 

_If you let me..._

Striker's visors literally _flashed_ with warning, his frame tensing. With barely any method of communicating, Gipsy didn't know whether he was agitated or nervous.

 _I know which one I am though._ He raised up his hands, indicating-- _no threat, I won't do anything you don't want._ Then he reached out, slowly, reached again. 

_If you don't want this just move away._

He didn't move--as the heavy blue hands settled down on his hips, and lingered. The Jaegers just stared at each other, full of unspoken words, until Striker began to nod his head, "Yes", one of the few clear answers he could give. 

Their faceplates met again--this time, they both pressed forward. 

_First kisses are indeed special._

Another press, this time with accompanied _drag,_ metal scraping metal-- _a brush of tongue past lips?_

_Does he feel that?_

Gipsy took a step closer, he wanted more, he _wanted_ , that was as simple as it got, really, and Striker _needed,_ so he was going to give. Placing his leg between Striker's, increasing the grip around his waist, pulling him in, he kept kissing him, feeling it get _deeper_ , somehow... feeling them both heat up..

At least until a startlingly loud voice rang through the hangar. 

" **I KNEW IT!** I mean, I'd been curious, I'd been studying the phenomenon but I _knew it!_ " came the hurried and excited voice of the more... animated of their two scientists. Newt was practically waving his arms up at them, while a very flustered and paler than usual Dr. Gottlieb (as Gipsy remembered he wished to be called) stood beside him, shaking his head... "If you would _please_ get a hold of yourself, we just--"

"It-it's... _Imprinting!_ That's what I'll call it! Jaegers experiencing sensations they can't normally feel! I mean look at that! They don't have mouths, but they can kiss! It's because they've been given _memories_ of kissing, what it feels like! They access them--hell, I bet they could even situationally _modify_ them, make their own experiences! That's how they can feel things like pleasure! Well, it's only a part, I mean we know they can derive it from stimulation of their actual components because of the previous data but look the point is, I'm right! I've gotta be! I'm..."

And at this point, the gravity of the situation had started to sink in, as Newt stared up into the glaring visors of the two Jaegers towering above him.

"...ruining the moment. Oh.. oh my god! I am SO sorr--I am leaving--" he was blushing _brightly,_ at this point, now that his theory wasn't distracting him from Reality. 

" _We're_ leaving. Excuse us, excuse _him!_ He's always getting carried away and.."

At this point Dr. Gottlieb had Newt by the arm, dragging him back out into the hall, causing their words to fade off as they disappeared. 

Gipsy stood rooted in place for a second, not really sure what to make of all.. _that_ , that just happened. But then Striker was moving, placing his hands over his own, prying at them.. he wanted to be let go, and Gipsy complied, releasing the Jaeger who was _clearly overheating_ , he could tell just by their proximity. 

Once disengaged, Striker promptly headed for the Jaeger exit, without so much as a glance back..

Raleigh's playful laughter echoed around them. _Ahah! Well--I am officially not the one on the team with the worst timing!_

Gipsy let the memory end there, fading off into the flow of the Drift, as his humans had finished evaluating it. 

_Striker didn't push you away, Gipsy. He was nervous, the moment got.. as Newt said, ruined. He's still interested in you._

_Surprised he didn't melt a hole in the floor. Gotta admit though, that is an interesting theory. Jaegers using human memories to feel things._

_It's like we're helping you become human._

_Or something._

_You have to see Striker again, right away! He might be worrying like you are._

_We'll talk Herc into it, both of you being out at the same time._

_You know... you two have helped me with so much. I wouldn't mind.. helping you, well, helping humans.. With the theory.. You two could observe us._

Both Raleigh and Mako were silent for a moment, letting whispers of mostly recent events fly past them. 

_You do realize we can tell that's an excuse, right?_

_It's okay, big guy. You can admit you enjoy it when we watch you... man, I never thought I'd be exploring the kinks of a sentient Jaeger after the war ended._

If it was possible for a giant robot to _blush,_ using only his mind--it happened. 

"HEY!" Tendo cut in, over the communication system, causing both humans to jump and their Jaeger to twitch sharply. "Body temperatures are above average, both of you. Everything alright in there?"

"Fine!" Raleigh quickly choked out, reining it in, "Everything's fine! We'll be done soon!" 

The three partners burst into laughter, with just a bit of _disbelief_ thrown in. _What a way to end the war indeed._

_Tonight. We're making it happen. Think of it as just another mission guys._

_What do we call it?_

_Simple. This is Operation - Striker Eureka._

\---

"They're lucky--it's another beautiful night out... do not make the joke I see on your face," Mako warned, as her partner's mouth started to open.

"Fine, fine.." Raleigh saved his comments about just how _lucky_ , for next time. 

They were back out here, same hill, same valley.. slightly different--show.

The Jaegers had actually started _without_ them, since it took them a lot less time to get out here, than it did for humans on foot. Gipsy was kissing Striker again, apparently intent on making up for every _second_ he'd been denied the last time. 

"What do you even call that? Scraping faces? Tradin' paint?" 

This time, Raleigh _did_ get elbowed. 

"Well it needs a name!"

"They're _kissing,_ " Mako ordered with finality, "It already has a name." 

Raleigh leaned back on his arms, just taking in the sight. "Looks like one of those kisses you never want to end, too... Good thing they don't have to breathe.. oh hey, here they go.."

Both watchers _stared_ , at the heavy, slow descent that was one Jaeger guiding another to the ground, Gipsy pulling Striker down and in, towards him. For a moment they were suspended, not quite there, smoldering their visors at each other--pure intensity. 

Then they were on their knees, they were _still_ kissing each other, and Gipsy's turbine was coming to life, picking up a rapid spin all on its own. 

"Striker gets him going a lot faster in person, I see."

It was impossible not to detect the _hunger_ in their Jaeger's movements, as he pushed Striker, sending him crashing onto his back.

As he locked his legs around his waist, straddling him.

If the last time was _beautiful_ , this time was _obscene._ And exciting. Someone's breath hitched. 

The first thrust sent Striker's hands digging into the dirt. Gipsy rolled his hips, _hard_ , and meshed their pelvic plating together, keeping his visor trained down on Striker's, as if unwilling to let this moment escape by looking away. Striker, on the other hand, had his head off to the side, likely only concerned with how good that felt. 

Gipsy ground his hips down again, and this time Striker met him halfway, causing them to lock together harshly for a few seconds, plates squealing over each other, until they both released the tension, _reeling_ for a moment afterward, frames shaking. 

On the next thrust Striker's hands were grasping upward, blindly groping, dragging heavy fingers over Gipsy's chest armor, stroking it, teasing at the edges of his glowing hot turbine. They stayed together this time, pressing their lower plating, letting the pressure _build_ , until Striker's wandering fingers slipped _into_ Gipsy's turbine, and he arched back, releasing the pressure between them just long enough to come charging back in, thrusting back _down_.

A mighty shower of sparks and a few popping plumes of smoke spit between them, crackling out of the seams in their armor. 

Apparently for Jaegers, that meant 'time for _more_ '.

They both slid down, Gipsy pressing his face into Striker's chest, rubbing at the seams his cannons lay beneath, making him _writhe_ and _claw_ at Gipsy's back. _More_ indeed. 

They didn't remain in that position for long, unable to fit their bodies together the way they wanted. Gipsy shifted upward, letting his turbine come into heavy contact with Striker's chest, bashing together, making some kind of _clangcrunch_ that was probably going to leave dents neither of them cared about. Clearly--because Gipsy immediately had his face buried in Striker's neck, and whatever he was doing to it with whatever memories he'd borrowed was making the other mech arch upward, _repeatedly._

Into a series of slow, rocking thrusts. 

Pressed together in every place they could, Gipsy and Striker undulated, one giant wave of metal, thrusting back and forth into each other. This time, it wasn't frenzied but it was just as intense--the air around them was starting to warp with heat.. and then glow, bright blue--the Plasma Cannon was out.

Mako actually _gasped,_ when Striker sat up suddenly, practically throwing Gipsy off him, rolling him off to the side. The ground shook, and Raleigh noted he was fortunate she hadn't heard his _own_ gasp. Blackmail material and all. 

Gipsy had landed heavy, but nothing stopped him from staring directly into Striker's visors--Striker was doing the same. And they continued to do so. Even as Striker's chest seams split open, and all his cannons rose to attention.. and began to fire into the air. 

The Plasma Cannon echoed each blast. One call, one answer, one after another and another. 

"..like fireworks..." Raleigh mumbled, eyes wide with wonder. 

The two Jaegers lay side by side, reaching their peak together, never looking away.

It continued on for some time, though no one present was impatient.. at the worst, a little jealous. Jaegers had _long_ orgasms.

Eventually, it started to wind down.. the Plasma Cannon had dimmed, the chest cannons were out of ammo, (though they still clicked now and then, as if still trying to fire _something_ ) and the Jaegers' frames were releasing their tension. At least until Striker managed the strength to nudge his faceplate in just a _bit_ , kissing Gipsy one more time.

And with one mighty _POP_ and _CRASH_ , he deployed an escape pod, sending it skidding through the valley, ripping up the earth in a line as it bounced and flung itself. 

Raleigh and Mako promptly laughed themselves to _tears._

\---

It was on their way back, that the two took in the state of the crashed-out Jaegers. They'd actually managed to find the strength, somewhere in the time the humans had been away retrieving the escape pod, to sit up, Gipsy was leaning against the very hill they'd been observing on, and Striker was laying against him. 

"Look at them. They're happy.." Mako observed, unable to keep from smiling.

"Yeah.. though I'm not looking forward to explaining to our Marshal what happened to all their ammo. Or the escape pod."

The two partners couldn't help but stare, marveling, admiring... and then noticing the position of the Jaegers' hands. Entwined. 

"They can put everything behind them now."

It wasn't just a gesture. It was a _promise_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reading both chapters of this fanfic, you win a pair of Gipsy Danger jackets like from the beginning of the movie!  
> (seriously, I'd pay anything for a set of those, they better come out with them)
> 
> Thanks for accompanying me into my daydreams  
> check out my other stories (most of them are on AFF because I'm lazy about moving them) if you're curious, otherwise... see you later ~


End file.
